The present invention generally relates to the art of working fluids, that is, liquids to be employed at the interfaces between workpieces and working tools to facilitate processing, and more particularly relates to a working fluid that protects the surface of the article being processed.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,894,456 and 3,914,180 to Boller et al disclose a cutting fluid comprising methyl chloroform and a non-volatile hydrocarbon oil. The methyl chloroform acts as a cutting tool lubricant and then evaporates, while the hydrocarbon oil forms a residue on a scored glass surface which binds wing chips along the edge of the score to prevent spalling.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,084,737 to Gorman et al discloses an oil-free cutting fluid comprising one or more halogenated hydrocarbons dissolved in one or more paraffinic, naphthenic or aromatic solvents. The cutting fluid completely evaporates, leaving no residue on a scored glass surface.
During fabrication and finishing work on glass, plastics, and laminated articles such as automobile windshields and aircraft transparencies, solid particulate debris such as dirt, dust or grinding grit, as well as filings from various materials and glass chips, come in contact with the substrate surfaces. These contaminants have a tendency to adhere tenaciously to the surfaces of various substrates being processed throughout subsequent handling and cleaning procedures, and can seriously damage the substrate surfaces. Such damage is minimized in accordance with the present invention.